Discovery of a Nobody
by Dexal
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Kingodm Hearts: This story is my own interperitation of how Roxas first discovered his name and his first encounter with Organization XIII.


Attention Viewer:This is my own interpretation of what happened after Sora's Nobody Roxas finally awakened and how he found out his name and his first encounter with Organization XIII Please Enjoy.

* * *

Discovery of a Nobody

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts._

"It feels like I'm floating, I've been here for awhile now but where is here?" Thought the boy as he opened his light blue eyes.

What is this place? thought the boy, leaning up into a sitting position, his feet gently easing to touch the ground.

"Don't worry you're safe." Said a voice out of the darkness.

"You seem to have lost a lot of memory, but don't worry, you will be whole again in time."

Suddenly a bright light shot through the darkness, the ground beneath faltering then disappearing, he was falling again, drawn closer to something he knew was concealed deep within the darkness, in the quickly fading oblivion, but before he could find whatever it was the light shot through him, awakening him with a jolt.

"Huh, where am I?" Asked the boy, drowsily rubbing his eyes.

He rose from the sand, gently patting the remaining residue from his clothes and there he remained, motionless, disoriented with thoughts racing through his head quicker then he could think, looking around bewilderedly at a beach that he had never seen before.

"Gah, what a headache, well guess I might as well take a look around."

The boy turned to face the rest of the island, mounds of rock and thickets of jungle life spread out over a small area.

"I wonder if there's any towns I could go to, maybe somebody will recognize me and tell me exactly where I am." The boy lingered on for a moment, trying his hardest to decipher on which way to go, and just as he made his decision, as he finally took his first step; WHOP! Something hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Yelled the boy rubbing the back of his tender head.

"What, what was that?" Asked the boy, searching the ground for whatever had hit him, and sitting at his feet he found it.

"A Frisbee?"

"Hey!!!" Yelled a small boy as he rushed towards him.

"I am so sorry!" Huffed the small boy breathlessly.

"Oh umm, it's okay." replied the boy, leaning down to picked up the Frisbee.

"No really I didn't mean to hit you."

"I already told you it's okay, don't worry about it." Replied the boy.

"Okay then, well take care." Said the small boy as he snatched the Frisbee and ran away.

"Hmmm. This place is rather strange." Stated the boy to himself as he aimlessly wondered around the small island.

After wondering the island alone, vexed with thoughts twisting and turning in his head the boy finally reached the far end of the island. Posted there was a small doc, wooden boats tied to the posts. Children ran free on this side of the island, playing games and practicing their combat skills, this island was their place, the beginning of their future, their own Destiny Island.

"Hey!" Yelled someone from behind him.

"Huh?" Replied the boy as he turned to face the miniature red headed child who appeared short and skimpy, no older than himself.

He wore a yellow outfit and brown sandals, his exotic orange hair cut short and narrow, supported by a blue bandanna tied around his head. Under his left arm he carried a strange blue ball that he not only used to entertain himself but also as a faithful weapon, he called it a _"Blitz Ball."_

"Who are you, I've never seen you before, you're new yeah?"

"Umm yeah." Answered the boy bleakly.

"Well nice to meet you yeah, my name is Wakka."

"Hey Wakka my name is… Actually I can't really remember my name…"

"Ha-ha, you're good yeah, well hey listen some friends and I were all going to hang out in the secret place, wanna come?" Asked Wakka.

"The Sec-ret place?" Replied the boy, curiosity striking a cord of interest.

"Yeah man it's a little place we go to just relax, hang out you know?"

"Umm, yeah I'll come." Replied the boy.

The two boys ran up the hill together, past the miniature waterfall and through the small cluster of trees.

"What exactly is this secret place?" Asked the boy as they raced through a small tunnel.

"You'll see when we get there yeah." Laughed Wakka.

Reaching the entrance of a small cave two others met up with them.

"This is Tidus and Selphie."Stated Wakka.

"Hey." Said the boy, timidly laughing to himself as he noticed the cheerful disposition of the adorable Selphie, his face gradually glowing light pink.

As the three of them entered the cave the first thing the boy noticed was the pictographs on the wall. One in particular catching his eye; a picture of a boy and a girl exchanging stars. Some sort of significance was hidden behind this certain picture; one that had more meaning then he would ever be able to comprehend. He slowly commenced forward, taking his steps gradually, vexed with a misty thought, and just as he came within arm length of the wall there came a sudden burst of light, devouring the room, glistening even brighter then the sun. The boy covered his eyes for a second then uncovered them as the lights slowly dimmed and there carving at the picture was a brunette boy.

The boy gazed on in amazement at the brunette boy for this was no ordinary thing he was witnessing, it was like a dream but more than a dream. The brunette boy turned around slowly, the other boy gasping in amazement as they came face to face with each other, fear glimmering in the boys eyes for he was no more than mirror image of himself, smiling a most pure and faithful smile. A compulsive pull was forcing upon his actions, drawing him closer to the boy, making his hand automatically reach out to him, calling to him. The brunette boy reached back, answering his calling as if he too felt the force acting upon their actions but as the boy's hand was just within grasp the brunette boy disappeared, vanished without a trace.

He glanced around the room in confusion, looking in the others direction for the answers, but there were none for they were talking the whole time, completely distracted from whatever it was he just seen.

Suddenly something else caught his eye, a small wooden door. This door had an even greater significance, unlike the significance of the picture this was noting like a dream or a memory, it was the pull of power, almost majestic. He was drawn to the door, a feeling of assurance keeping him tame. For he knew that this door was no ordinary door, a door that lead to something even greater than what he knew. Golden stars were painted on the front of the door, the rays of light gently glimmering down upon it making it stand out even more than it already did, but where did it lead to?

"What is this door for?" Asked the boy.

"We don't really know, it's just there." Replied Wakka.

"Hasn't anyone tried to go through it?"

"No, it's always locked; no one ever found a way to open it." Replied Wakka.

A weird noise came from behind the door, an odd screeching sound that made the kids freeze in place, all except the boy who scanned the room anxiously. Suddenly three white figures flew out from behind the door, as quick as a strike of lightning and paper thin they flashed across the room, swiftly knocking the boy off his feet. The boy lifted his head, searching for the other boys who like the brunette child had disappeared.

He tried as quickly as he could to recompose his posture but the monsters were too quick, before he could fully brace himself for another attack he was face down again.

His thoughts were becoming blank again, his vision vastly fading, once more his mind, his memories were drifting back into shadow but he could resist the urge, the thought of failing urging him on, making him appear even more relentless. He carefully lifted his head, just to get one last glance at what could've been the last sight that he would ever encounter but the monsters were gone and in their place stood an ominous figure, a shadow. Hooded in a dark black over cloak the figure was mysterious, decrepit. No aura seemed to bind him, no spiritual ties to life. He kept his head down at all times. The boy eagerly looking upon him, trying his hardest to see what was concealed within but he couldn't detect much, nothing but a sly smile written across his milk white face.

The figure lifted his hand slowly, holding it out as though he were grasping something, and suddenly there appeared a black swirling portal.

Suddenly the figure prepared himself to attack, the smile gradually fading off his smooth face. The boy braced himself; staring at the hooded face of the shadow he could only reckon what kind of wounds he could inflict, especially with no means of protecting himself, and as the figure quickly charged towards him the boy prepared himself for the worst but just as the chakrams came within inches of his body they sliced right past him, cutting through another creature, one that the boy hadn't even acknowledged its presence before. The shadow had caught hold of it, a creature more dark and malevolent than anything that he had ever sensed before. The two stood motionless for a second, a tense feeling coursing down his spine as he steadily watched the figure without blinking, then with a jerk the figure quickly pulled the boy into an on fading portal of darkness; the light had faded away again, noting to comfort him but the pull forward, the guidance of the anonymous figure.

"What's your name?" Asked the boy, but there was no answer.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Shirked the boy, impatiently tugging his hand away.

The figure turned to the boy infuriated with the boy's intolerance and impatience, the figure shouted out at the boy with all his might but the words that came out were too jumbled and blurred to comprehend.

"I can't understand you, please tell me again where are you taking me?"Pleaded the boy, but the figure didn't reply; didn't lash out in neither body language nor tone just trudged on.

Suddenly the figure came to a halt, gazing into the darkness, he was motionless, speechless, then raising his hand he conjuring the dark portal once more.

The boy edged toward the portal cautiously the shadow pushed him forward, then when he was close enough the figure swiftly kicked the boy out of the darkness, causing the boy to tumble out onto the pavement.

they boy remained face down on the hard rocky surface, breathlessly listening for the motions of his own blood flow for the thudding of his own heartbeat but there was none, and though he lay there soundlessly, listening with all his might but he heard noting, almost as if he himself was as lifeless and empty as the figure that had brought him there.

_Where am I?_ Thought the boy as he slowly lifted his head to take a peek at his new surroundings.

"Well you're not going to get a really good view from down there are you?" Asked a voice humorously.

The boy rose once more and dusted his clothes off, completely neglecting the black smudges of dirt on his face.

"And you are?"Asked the boy, looking into the soft brown eyes of a small blonde girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Hikari nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I, I can't remember…" He replied with a sigh.

"Huh, you must've hit your head pretty hard there?" Giggled the girl.

"Ummm. Yeah I guess." Replied the boy, slightly blushing.

"Where exactly am I?"

"Why, you're in Traverse Town!"

"Traverse Town?" Repeated the boy abruptly.

"Yeah I wouldn't really expect you to have heard of it, we're a small town but we manage to get some visitors here and there. "

Hikari and the boy explored the streets, strolling through shops and meeting new people, becoming more acquainted with the new town. At first the boy didn't exactly know what to think, he didn't really want to be friends with her but it was becoming even harder by the minute; there was just something about her springy nature, the serenity about her that drew him closer to her and as the day slowly faded away and the light barely hung across the horizon the boy was tranquil; for the first time he actually felt wanted, more compelled to stay.

The two sat together atop the roof of the main shop in Traverse Town, both gazing up at the sky as the light slowly wasted away into a pit of sheer darkness, like their very existence it felt empty, lonely. Both dreading not being able to see each other, their hearts burning, pleading that father time let this moment that they were sharing linger on forever.

"Hey," Said Hikari, penetrating through the silence.

"I think I might have come up with something to call you, that's if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, what?" Replied the boy.

"How about Roxas?"

"Roxas, where did you come up with that?" Repeated the boy.

"I don't know, it's just something I've felt like calling you since you got here, like I already knew that was who you were."

"Roxas huh? Sounds good to me… Roxas."

The air grew thicker as the feeling of desolation slowly crept into their heart, lingering at the back of their minds, time had finally finished its waiting forcing Hiarki to leave, forcing that empty feeling back through them.

"Are you sure you can find a place to stay, you're welcome to stay with me?" Asked Hikari.

"No I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"Replied Roxas

"Alright, well see ya." Replied Hikari taking one final glance at they boy reclined on the roof top as she faded into the dark alley behind the shop.

"OH and Hikari!" Yelled Roxas . The girl slowly stepping back out of the darkness.

"Thank you for giving me a name, it, it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Roxas." Smiled the girl as she quickly ran to him and gave him a quick hug and without turning back returned into the shadows.

"Did you return Roxas's name to him?" Asked the dark hooded figure.

"Yes master Xemnas."

"Good work Namine, soon we will have Roxas in our possession. With the keyblade holder in our possession I'm sure we can find some way to become whole gain, without having to merge with our other halves.

"But it shouldn't be like that! We belong together, we need them just as much as they need us, we are apart of them, no one should ever have to exist like us, only half a person!" Exclaimed Namine.

"Silence Namine!" Yelled Xemnas ferociously.

"Even if we have to conjoin Sora and Roxas together again we will become whole without our others and you're going to help or else." Laughed Xemnas malevolently and with that he simply disappeared on into the night.

A lonely figure stood in the shadows, watching Namine as she absent-mindedly stood in place, gazing off into the oblivious pit of darkness, as if waiting for someone else to reappear, but no one came.

_I have to find out what these hooded creatures are, what is their purpose, their meaning? _Thought the figure as it remained staring at the girl, a girl that seemed more lifeless than any of which he had already studied. He decided he would confront her, demand to know what she was up to, and why she wanted Roxas, for he knew Roxas was apart of Sora, he knew that without Roxas Sora would forever remain in such a purgatory, loosing his memories day after day, his very existence fading away. He couldn't help but fell a flicker of guilt cross over his heart, stinging the back of his mind.

_It's all my fault you're in this mess Sora, but don't worry I promise I'll help make you whole again, I swear with every ounce of being that I obtain, I will restore you to your rightful place._ Thought the figure as it too disappeared.

_What do I do? _Thought Namine to herself, whipping the brown contacts out of her eyes, revealing to herself her own sparkly jade orbs, full of an enormous amount of concealed strength but missing more than she used to coveted.

"No one deserves to be alone do we Sora, Someday we will be together again, you, Roxas, Kiari, and I, we shall all be together again…. Someday." Stated Namine bleakly to herself.

Daylight arrived early that morning, the sun blazing down on Roxas as he slept on the roof top of the shop.

"Gah." Said Roxas, sitting up and rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"Roxas!!!!" yelled Namine , staring intently up at the boy.

"Oh good morning Hikari!" Replied Roxas his face glowing with happiness.

"Why don't you come down so we can talk?" Asked Namine.

"Why don't you come up here?" Teased Roxas.

"Okay…" Replied Namine as she eased her way up the ladder and onto the roof where she sat next to Roxas, burrowing her face into her knees.

"Hikari, what's wrong?" Asked Roxas concern plastered upon his face.

"Did, Did someone hurt you, if so just tell me and they'll regret it I promise!"

"No Roxas, I, I think it's the other way around, it's not something that someone did, it's something that I'm doing, I can't go through with this I just can't." Cried Namine.

"Wait," Said Roxas, silencing Namine.

"That's him!"

Namine looked around in confusion but returned to stare into Roxas's face.

"Who?" Asked Namine.

"The man in the black cloak don't you see him, he's the one that brought me here, he's the one that saved me from that creature on the Island."Replied Roxas.

"What Island, creature, Roxas you're scaring me."

"Just look over there, beside that small café area." Replied Roxas pointing in the direction of an open café area.

"I have to go." Exclaimed Roxas as he jumped off the small ledge hanging down from the roof of the building.

"Wait Roxas!" Hollered Namine, beckoning him back to her.

"I'm sorry Hikari but I have to know why I'm here, I'll catch up with you later!" He yelled back over his shoulder as he sped off in the direction of the café. The figure watching as Roxas quickly commenced toward him, and standing up casually the figure began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait, don't you dare leave!" Screamed Roxas, but the the hooded figure didn't listen, instead it took off as fast as it could, running through alley after alley, Roxas following closely on his heels.

"Please wait I just wanna talk!"

But the figure kept on relentlessly.

Suddenly Roxas lost sight of him around a corner.

"Gah!!!" Yelled Roxas as he stood tensely in the alleyway.

"Why did you bring me here!!!!" He Shirked.

Suddenly something unexpected happened, for out of the shadows a hand reached out, jerking him into the pit of darkness.

"What the, who are you?!" Began Roxas but the figure quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhh!" Replied the voice.

"Be quiet, you don't want them to hear you."

Roxas struggled against the hand covering his mouth, squirming away from the figure's tight grasp.

"Who are you?" Whispered Roxas.

"Does it really matter?" Replied the voice.

"Yes."

"My name is Axel." Replied the voice calmly.

"Axel?"

" Yes…."

"Are you the one that brought me here?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes…"

"So you're the one who threw me out of the portal!" Shirked Roxas.

"Shh, Shh, yes could you please keep it down, we don't want him to hear us."Whispered Axel.

"Why, who's after us?"

"Not me, you." Replied Axel.

Footsteps slowly approached the alleyway, commencing to the darkness in which they hid, the figure briefly looked around, listening for a moment or two then continued its way down the alleyway.

Axel walked out into the alleyway, examining the it thrally before giving Roxas the Que to come out, letting down the hood of his cloak to reveal his red spikey hair.

"It's okay to come out now." Stated Axel.

Cautiously Roxas took three steps into the light, his eyes blazing with furry.

"SO, why did you bring me here?" Whispered Roxas.

"It's okay, you don't have to whisper anymore, he's gone."

"You haven't answered my question, why did you bring me here?!"

"The Organization Needs your help."

"The Organization?"

Axel sighed.

"I'm not really supposed to be giving you this information you were supposed to find us on your own but since you seem to be completely dense anyways I might as well slip the word to you."

"Hey!!!" Hollered Roxas in Furry.

"Well do you want to know why we brought you here or not?"

"Yes." Replied Roxas bleakly.

"The Organization brought you here to make you our thirteenth member. We choose you because of your being, the whilder of the keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

"Yes, you and I we're different you see, we are only half of a person, we are what you call nobodies."

"Hey I know that I can't remember my own name and stuff but that shouldn't account for me being one of you."

"Well how can you prove us wrong? You have no memory except brief glimpses of your past self, it's as if you really never did exist up until now, am I right?" Replied Axel, his tone seemingly amused.

"I, I, yeah I guess you're right, what do you mean that I only have glimpses from my past self, who was my past self?"

"Well just recently we actually encountered your past self, a young boy with light brown hair no more different than yourself, but you see to become a nobody your former self must have encountered some sort of heartless form. Once your former self has become a heartless a nobody is born but because your former self didn't have a lot of time as a heartless before he was saved from the darkness you weren't able to account for a lot of his memories, do you see what I mean?"

"Yes, but who, who was my former self...?"

"His name was Sora, the ultimate wielder of the keyblade."Replied Axel.

"And what happened to this Sora?"

"We don't really know, we haven't been able to track him down since someone helped smuggle him out of the Organization House."

"I think I've seen him before, I just, I can't remember much about him, his face, it's cloudy when I try to think about it."

"Don't worry, you'll meet up with him in time."Replied Axel.

"You know, you've told me that the Organization wants me as their thirteenth member because of my keyblade but why do they need it?"

"You'll see come with me, I have some friends that have just been dieing to meet you."Laughed Axel.

* * *

Authors Note:So I hope that you liked my interpretation. This is the first Kingdomhearts fic that I've written but for all you fans out there that are actually acquainted with the Kingdom Hearts chain of memories game that was just released for Playstation 2 Xemnas is the one that gave Roxas His name I just switched it around.


End file.
